How to greatly annoy WITCH and CHYKN 101
by That Dastard Cerberus
Summary: This story is an old deleted fic from my now abandoned account, Cassidy S. Waters. I revamped it for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! "Learn how to annoy the cast of WITCH and then some!" That's what the book said. And boy does it deliver. HIATUS


**I found an old fanfiction that was deleted from my old account, so I decided to revamp it somewhat and repost it. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Queenie sure about this?"

"Yes, Blunk. I'm sure about this."

"But Blunk doesn't like baths."

"You're not getting a bath, Blunk. For crying out loud, you're just helping me out with something!"

Elyon peeked out from the underbrush she was hiding underneath. Good, no one was around.

Sighing inwardly to herself, she pulled out the small, mysterious book she had discovered on her vanity that morning.

 ***How to Confuse and Greatly Annoy the cast of W.I.T.C.H.***

In all honestly, she had no idea what that meant, but after reading the first chapter, she just about had a seizure of laughter. It wasn't anything bad, but this thing certainly knew humor.

Blunk tapped her shoulder hastily and pointed out towards the street. There was the redheaded leader of W.I.T.C.H., Will Vandom, keeper of the Heart and user of the mysterious power of Quintessence.

 _No going back now,_ she thought. Quickly, she opened to the first page of the book, quickly reading the contents inside.

 ***Note: This Book is created merely for entertainment's sake. If you have the fortune of coming upon this Book, please use this with the intention of humor, NOT of harm. Confusing and annoying others is the sheer purpose of this Book, and nothing else.***

Nodding to herself, she turned to the next, continuing to read.

 *** Lesson #1: How to annoy Will***

Elyon found herself smiling. Each "chapter" was put into a form called a "Lesson." Each "Lesson" she read was dedicated totally to one person, giving a list of things to do to annoy and/or confuse the person.

After reading the first five chapters, Elyon knew. Will was going to be the Book's first victim. Glancing quickly at the list, she found one that caught her eye.

 **1.** **Convince her frogs are really toads, and toads make warts.**

 _Should be easy enough to do,_ Elyon thought as she quickly closed the Book and stepped out of the underbrush. Signaling Blunk to not follow her, she began to approach Will. The redhead, upon seeing a familiar, and supposedly friendly face, waved with a smile. Elyon waved and smiled back.

The Keeper had no idea what was coming.

"Will," the Queen of Meridian stated, pausing just in front of her friend. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh?" Will arched an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Well..." Elyon quickly looked around, acting as if she was checking if the two were the only ones there. Will's face spoke confusion as Elyon finally faced her. "The thing is, there's something very important I need to share with you."

"What is it?"

"It's about your... fondness with frogs."

Will blushed. "Wh-what about that?"

Elyon brushed a blond lock out of her face. "I'm sorry, Will, really. But I value you as a friend, and I hate being the bearer of bad news..."

Will was beginning to get annoyed now. "Oh, come on, Elyon! Just because I like frogs doesn't mean—"

"Will, it has nothing to do with liking anything. It's just—"

"I like frogs, okay? I think they're cute. I know the typical girl might go for dogs, cats, maybe even birds, but come on. What's so bad about frogs?"

"Because frogs don't exist, Will. They're toads."

"...What?" Will was blinking slowly, utter puzzlement all over her face. Elyon slowly shook her head. "Poor Will. That's what I wanted to tell you. Your 'frogs' are really toads. And do you know what toads do to people?"

"...No." Will was hesitant. She had no idea what was going on in Elyon's head. Of course, that was Elyon's intention. Smiling gently, as if speaking to a small child, Elyon cooed, "Will, dear, everyone knows toads cause warts. The closer you are to a toad, the more warts you get."

Will deadpanned for a second, before her face broke into a large, cheesy smile, and she laughed heartily. "El-Elyon? Y-you know th-that, haha, that all my 'toads' are no-nothing more than-than stuffed animals?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

Will deadpanned again. "Then what's the problem?"

"Toads are magical, Will. Their influence goes through all sorts of medians, even stuffed animals and keychains. In other words…"

Will's eyes widened as the realization hit here. Elyon kept her face natural, as her friend slowly but surely gawked in horror before screaming, "I gotta go!"

Moments later, Susan was desperately trying to convince her daughter that, no, toads do not cause warts, as Will frantically began chucking every frog themed item out of her room.


End file.
